


Cell-mates. ••Varian••

by LyingKiwichi



Series: 5000 words of regret [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Big Sister Rapunzel, Massive angst, Oh my God im so sorry, Other, andrew can actually go die, andrew is a terrible person, serious warnings for rape, this is literally a mistake, tts episode 1 & 2, varian doesnt deserve this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingKiwichi/pseuds/LyingKiwichi
Summary: After Rapunzel left to explore her destiny, the King threw Varian in jail. The guards threw him in a cell with a former attacker, Andrew. While they figured it may be a but rough for the small, unstable alchemist, they weren't expecting this result.
Relationships: Andrew | Hubert & Varian (Disney: Tangled), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Series: 5000 words of regret [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988407
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	Cell-mates. ••Varian••

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my 5000 words of regret story... I don't know why I wrote I wrote it, I hate myself for it. The fact Andrew was cell-mates with Varian makes me very uncomfy and it kinda... Wrote itself from there.... 
> 
> DISCLAIMER, THOUGH I DON'T THINK I NEED IT  
> DOING THIS TO ANYONE IS TERRIBLE. ESPECIALLY A CHILD. I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT SUPPORT THIS SORT OF THING.

Rapunzel watched as the carriage took Varian off. She sighed sadly, looking towards her father. "Don't be too hard on him…"

Her father gave her a small, comforting smile. "Don't worry. I'll make sure we get some help for him. We'll make sure he'll be alright" Repunzel smiled, wrapping her dad in a hug.

But unbeknownst to both of them, her father had lied. 

~

The guards dragged Varian down the hallway, before throwing him into a cell with someone else. 

"Wow, not only did you literally throw me, but I don't even get my own cell?" Varian snapped, crossing his arms. 

"Shut it, kid. You're here for a reason, get used to it"

The guards left, leaving Varian in the dark. Alone. 

Well… Not really alone. Varian looked over at his cellmate. He looked to be about 25-30 years old, and his hair was… in a bun? Varian scoffed. "Jeez, what's he in for? Harassment?" Varian snorted a bit. 

The man quickly sat up, startling Varian a bit. "Yeesh, I didn't know you were awake. You looked like a zombie or something."

"It's not nice to assume things about your cellmate, now is it?" He asked, moving so that he sat on the edge. "Andrew. You?"

Varian sighed, but smiled sheepishly nonetheless. "Uhhh, Varian. The damn princess broke her promise so my dad's encased in those black rocks."

"Ah. I'm an old follower of Seporia. I tried taking back Corona before Cassandra and her stupid friends took me down."

Varian chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "Whatever. I'll get justice eventually. I'll get her to keep her promise."

Andrew chuckled, standing up and crossing his arms, looking down at Varian. "Just how old are you…?"

"I'm 14-- and a half." He gave a lopsided smile. 

"And the king put you in here… in a cell… with a man who is about 10 years older than you?" Andrew raised an eyebrow, smirking a bit and stepping a bit closer to Varian. 

"Yeah, pretty shocking I know. But I guess that's just because I'm a major threat." Varian smirked, looking nearly proud of himself. 

"Listen kid. I've been here much longer, and ima tell you now; nobody cares for you. You're here for a reason, and the guards nor the king cares. Therefore…" Andrew stepped closer yet again, reaching his arms out to place his hands on Varian's shoulders. "I'm using this to my advantage."

Varian's eyes widened a bit, and the next thing he knew, he was against the wall, face pressed against the cold bricks. "Wh-wh-what the hell? O-okay, hah, v-very funny, n-now get o-off." Varian laughed nervously, trying hard to push Andrew off. 

Andrew just pressed up against him, reaching his hands over and around Varian's waist. 

"O-okay! Not funny!" Varian tried harder to push him off. "L-Let go!" 

Andrew spun the kid around, knocking his goggles off his head in the process. With Varian's back to the wall, Andrew pushed Varian to his knees. 

Varian didn't like where this was going. He wasn't gonna lie, and say he wasn't scared, because he truly was. He didn't want to be right about where he thought this was going. He truly hoped he was wrong. 

"Alright kid. I can already tell you'll try to talk to me, so put that damn mouth of yours to good use." Andrew unbuckled his belt, Varian's eyes widening in alert. 

"No. Stop." Varian looked up, his eyes pleading. "Please"

"If you're going to be my cellmate, I'm going to do what I want with you."

"T-The guards will never--"

"They don't care. They never did, and never will. You're just a kid who tried to threaten the Royal Family. They don't care what happens to you."

Varian bit his lip. "Heh.. You're a good person, you were with Cass-"

"Don't even. I don't care about what happens to you either." Andrew pushed his pants and undergarments down, causing Varian to look away quickly. 

"Don't do th-this.. I'm o-only fucking 14.."

Andrew snickered. "And a half." Andrew grabbed Varian's head, pushing himself into his mouth. 

Varian choked a bit, tears welling up in his eyes. 

"Now put yourself to use. Or I'll get you in an even worse situation."

Varian began to move his head a bit, Andrew reaching down to grip his hair tightly. Varian whined a bit, sobbing softly. Andrew let out a moan, forcing Varian to take more of him in his mouth. 

Varian could barely breathe, sobbing and choking on his own tears. Along with… other things. 

"God, stop fucking crying. It's pathetic. You can't even handle this? How are you supposed to handle what's comin to ya, hmmm?" Andrew tugged on his hair harsher, pushing him down more. 

Varian tried hard to stop crying. Mentally begging, pleading, that maybe if he just shut up and took it calmly that maybe Andrew wouldn't do anything more than this. 

Soon enough, Andrew was moaning loudly and thrusting into Varian's mouth. And eventually, Andrew came. 

Varian pulled off the second Andrew let go of his hair, coughing and choking, absolutely hating the aftertaste. Varian curled up a bit in his knees, trying to regain himself. Andrew soon picked him back up, turning him around and grabbing onto him from behind. 

At this point, Varian was panicking. 

He could barely breathe, and he wiggled and screamed and cried, trying to get out of this man's grip.

"Let me go! Get off, get off! L-Let go!" Varian sobbed. He shook, and kicked, and cried but Andrew wouldn't let go. 

By now, he was having a full blown panic attack. He couldn't get Andrew off, and if he couldn't get Andrew off, Andrew would have his way with him, and Varian didn't want that. He was young, and still mostly pure. Sure, he'd fucked up and made mistakes, but did he honestly deserve this? 

Something in Varian's brain clicked, and he stopped struggling. This was his fault. It was his fault he trapped his father, his fault he attacked the Royal family, his fault he was there. And now life was giving him pay back with the worst thing he could've possibly imagined. 

Varian shook violently as Andrew slowly pulled off his pants and undergarments. Andrew pulled off his gloves and apron, using the apron to tie his arms to his torso. 

"Mm, seems you've given up. Finally realize you can't fight against me?~"

Varian didn't respond, so Andrew took his silence as a yes. His mouth twisted into an evil grin, as he moved his hand up to stick two fingers in Varian's mouth. Varian choked lightly from the sudden force of his fingers, but Andrew pulled them out a couple seconds later. He reached down, slowly slipping a finger into Varian's entrance. 

Varian squealed a bit, squirming around against Andrew's grip. "Wh-what the hell a-are you doing..??"

"Oh please, Varian, I'm not evil~ I'm gonna prep you first, yknow~" Andrew began to move his finger, adding another one soon after. 

Varian whimpered and sobbed, the pain pretty bad despite it only being two fingers. But at the same time, Varian had never experienced this kind of thing, and definitely didn't want to like this. 

Andrew noticed how unused to the feeling he was, and he smirked. "Ima take a wild guess and say… you've never experienced this before, hmmmm?~"

Varian blinked a bit, trying hard not to scream at the taller man. "I-Im 14, y-you really think I'd h-have this kinda experience?"

"You're very adamant on repeating your age to me. Are you somehow thinking I'll back down simply because you're a bit younger?" 

Varian didn't reply. He couldn't at this point. Soon enough… Andrew pulled his fingers out. 

Varian let out a small breath of relief that quickly faded as he felt the fingers being replaced by something that was definitely larger. It pressed against his entrance, enough to give Varian an idea of what he was dealing with. 

He let out a cold, broken-hearted sob. "...Please. Stop… I don't want this…"

Andrew just smirked, pushing into him. Varian winced, clenching his fists, and scraping them against the brick wall. His sobs returned, tears pouring down his face. 

"If you scream at all, I'll choke you to death. Got it?"

Varian nodded, despite the searing pain he felt. Andrew smiled, and quickly started moving. "Good." He held onto Varian's waist, bending him over. Varian placed his forehead against the wall, biting his lip hard to try and muffle his cries. 

He hated every moment of this. Everything about it. It hurt. It burned. But it was his fault so he deserved it. 

Right? 

Varian's mind blurred as Andrew continued, until soon enough, he could feel him pulling out. 

Andrew scoffed a bit. "You're lucky I'm tired enough that I won't finish inside you."

Varian cracked a small smile through his tears. At least he had that going for him. Varian fell onto his side, and he curled up, crying softly into his hands. 

At least it was over now. 

But now he was stuck with this man for another 2 years. 

This is gonna be real fun. 

. 

A few months later, his cellmate managed to devise a plan to escape. He'd seek out a few people, and they'd take over Corona. 

Andrew turned to Varian. "Hey, kid."

Varian flinched. He hated his voice. He hated everything about him. He hated the constant torture. 

"Kid, we're getting out of here and taking over Corona."

"what? Do we even have a good enough plan?"

"Didnt you say you still had some of your… what were they… eerrr, alchemy things?"

"... Oh yeah." Varian took out a small pink ball from his apron that was laying nearby. "It'll hold the guards for a while, I guess."

"Good. We'll cause a commotion and the guard will come close enough for us to drop it on them. We're going to need your alchemy and stuff to take over Corona. The guards should be coming down to check on people in around 10 minutes." 

The two proceeded to sit in silence, waiting for the guards. Eventually, they heard the door to the cellar open, and guards approaching. Andrew looked over at Varian, and quickly pushed him against the wall. 

Varian's eyes widened. "Th-this wasnt--" Andrew's hand quickly wrapped around Varian's neck. Varian choked a bit, lifting his hands to try and pry Andrew's hand off. 

Andrew pressed his hand against his neck harder, as the guards saw him. They ran over, shouting at Andrew as they unlocked the cell. Andrew smirked, gripping the alchemy ball, and throwing it down near the guards feet. It exploded, releasing a bunch of pink goo at their feet, trapping them. 

"Huh, whaddya know, it worked."

Varian fell to his knees, grabbing his neck. "I.."

"Stop wasting my time, hurry up and follow me or I'll leave you in here" 

Varian nodded quickly, and stood, grabbing his apron, gloves and goggles, before following Andrew out. 

"There. Now, go collect your chemistry shit, and I'll find our army." 

Varian looked towards the guards with a sad expression, before hardening his glare and walking off. "So… who exactly are you recruiting?"

"A few old friends of mine from Seporia." He shrugged. "Now let's go." 

Varian nodded, and headed off, going to wherever it was his alchemy stuff was. 

. 

Soon enough, Varian had met with Andrew and a few others. 

"Alright kid, you ready to get your justice from that dumbass princess?" 

Varian nodded. He was actually excited. And the longing he had for revenge came back. 

Andrew handed Varian a set of clothes. "Here. Your outfit is too… eh, kind and kid-ish. So here." Andrew took his arm, and brought him into another room. 

"Here," He threw the clothes at Varian. "Now change." 

Varian caught the clothes quickly, staring down at them. "These are uh… a little over the edge, don't ya think?"

"Oh quiet, it's what I could find. Now change."

"... Uh, could you leave?"

Andrew smirked a bit. "Does it really matter?" He stepped closer. "Its not like I haven't seen it~"

Varian bit his lip, looking down. "I.. I don't care, please leave."

Andrew just scoffee, and turned, leaving and closing the door. 

Varian slowly removed his clothes, looking down at himself. He had quite a few bruises on his torso and legs. Andrew had gotten a bit rougher with him. The abuse didn't happen frequently, but not unoften either.

He was just happy the abuse finally would stop. 

Shaking the thoughts out of his mind, he finally finished changing. He actually quite liked it. He felt older, and more powerful. 

"Finally.. Rapunzel will get what she deserves…" Finally, Varian slipped his goggles atop his head again. It'd been awhile since he had them on. He smiled a bit. He still loved his goggles. 

. 

Soon enough, the princess finally returned with her friends, and the plan was set in motion. Her parent's memories had been erased, and everyone else was in hiding. 

They all watched, as the princess and her friends went to talk to the townsfolk, before they finally headed to the castle. 

Rapunzel was trying to figure out what was wrong with her parents, when Andrew stopped through the door, along with most of the other group. 

"Oh yeah, less-attractive-than-me-guy-with-a-man-bun!" Eugene started. "I remember you now. I have to fight man bun and his flower children for all of corona? This'll just take a few minutes--"

Suddenly, Eugene was stuck in some pink goop as Rapunzel called out to him. 

"Eehhh, what's with the goop?" He asked. 

"Oh, we didn't do this alone." Andrew chuckled. "I'm sure you remember my former cell-mate."

Varian chuckled, stepping out of the clearing fog. "Welcome home, Rapunzel." 

Rapunzel gasped, confused as her parents welcomed Varian happily. 

Clementine held up a wand, twirling it around a bit. 

"That's the Seporian wand of Oblivium! You've.. You've erased their memories!"

Varian laughed. "As much as I'm a man of science, Clementine added a bit of… texture."

"Magic~" Said girl smirked in response.

"Yep, and soon we'll erase the memories of everyone in Corona. Or… Seporia, as it soon will be called. I'm working on a similar gas that will get it done. And I named it Quirineon, so that no one will forget how they turned their backs on my father!"

Eugene blinked a bit. "But… once you erase their memories… they will forget how they turned their backs on your father…"

"That's some flawed logic right there.." Lance added. 

"I…" Varian thought a second, realizing the mistake. "Y-you know what I mean!!"

"We won't let you get away with this!" Rapunzel yelled, running after Varian. Varian threw down a smoke bomb, quickly clouding their visions. 

After a bit of fighting, Varian threw something explosive, sending them all flying out the walls. 

Varian quickly went over, looking down. He felt… a bit bad. He hadn't wanted to truly hurt them..-

Soon enough the rocks started moving, indicating they were all alive. Andrew growled a bit.

"Now. You guys, go make sure they don't escape." Andrew pointed to a few people. "Varian, and the rest of you, let's go check on your memory eraser formula."

Varian nodded. "Let's do it then." He smirked. 

. 

Varian was messing with the formula. 

"How's it comin, kid?" Andrew asked. 

"If my calculations are correct, once the quirineon is heated it'll be dispersed easily throughout the city, wiping the memories of everyone in Corona." He smirked. He looked over, seeing the small glass of quirineon shaking a bit. 

Eventually, it exploded, throwing Varian to the walls. He groaned. "... Evidently… My calculations were not correct.."

"If the chemical canning erase people's memories, I'm sure it can have other uses." Clementine giggled evilly, Andrew smirking in response. 

Once they gathered enough of the stuff in barrels, while Varian was still trying to fix it up, they motioned at Varian. 

"Hey, kid, cmon, we spotted Rapunzel."

Varian turned, and nodded. "Alright. Let's go."

Andrew led Varian down the long, dark, castle hallways. Varian didn't like it. No one was around, so it was like he could call for help. Even if he did, everyone would side with Andrew. 

Andrew pulled him into another room. "Ah… This seems to be Cassandra's old room.. I really do wonder where she went."

"Wherever it is she went, it's probably better than being with you.." Varian scoffed a but, a smirk on his face, before he realized what he said. 

"Ah, so you've known about us?~" Andrew shut the door softly, locking it behind him. He quickly backed Varian over to the bed. Varian gulped a bit, stumbling backwards. He bit his lip, moving his hands up to push his open jacket together. He hated the way Andrew would look over him. 

Over the time, Andrew got more… intimate with him. He wouldn't just throw him carelessly against the wall, and have his way with him. No. He'd take the time to look at him. Feel all over him. Leave marks and dark bruises on his skin. 

"... Andrew. I don't--"

"Shhh, Var, it's alright just relax." He chuckled, moving his hands up his leg, before stopping to rub his inner thigh. "You'll be fine. I'm sure you're aware of how close we've gotten now~"

"Andrew, stop, I don't want you…" 

Andrew scowled, moving his hands up to tear off Varian's jacket, alchemy belt, and shirt. Varian just squirmed in return, trying to get Andrew off, and keep his clothes on. Though, even though it'd been nearly a year since it started, Andrew was still much stronger. Varian still couldn't fight back. 

He slipped off Varian's boots, sliding off his pants right after. "Stop, Andrew, I don't want this anymore.."

"Mm, you'll learn to love it~ once I'm in charge around here, you'll be doing a lot more for me. And I'll happily return the favor~" Andrew moved his knee up, grinding it against him. 

Varian let out a strangled gasp, breathing heavily as he shut his eyes tight. "Stop… Stop stop stop… stop."

Andrew only continued, moving his arms up to pin Varian's shoulders to the bed. Andrew just started grinding himself against him roughly, letting out light moans. 

Varian just gasped and whined a bit in response, unable to really do anything besides sit there and take it. 

So he did. 

He let himself lay there, slowly suffering. Not like Andrew would listen to his cries or pleas. So he just gave up trying. 

"Man.. You looked so good in that outfit, Var~ you should dress like that more often, hmm~"

Varian didn't reply, too focused on trying to tune him out. 

Andrew finally stopped grinding him, backing away a bit. He smirked, moving his hands towards his undergarments, before they heard approaching footsteps. 

Andrew scowled, getting off Varian. Varian quickly collected his clothes. Andrew gripped his shoulder, pulling him up and off the bed, and into another part of Cass' room. "Get dressed. Now."

Varian scrambled to get dressed again, Andrew watching him every second. Varian was honestly relieved someone was able to intervene. 

A few seconds later, Rapunzel stepped into the room. Varian wasn't happy with her still, but… he'd rather it be her walking in than one of Andrews followers. 

Andrew looked over at him, and nodded his head towards Rapunzel. "Cmon, we can get her." Varian nodded in response, making sure his clothing was covering him all the way. 

"Well well well.. Look who we found." Varian chuckled. Andrew took hold of her, and they dragged her down into the dungeon. 

"Varian…" She muttered. 

"Yknow, I didn't want it to have to come to this, but when someone trusts you and you betray them… this is what happens."

"My kingdom needed me.. I couldn't do anything about the amber. I never meant to hurt you, Varian. I didn't mean to break my promise.. We were friends."

"See, that's the thing, once this plan works we can be friends again!"

"You're only making it worse! None of these people did anything to you!"

"... It's not about what they did to me. It's what I did to them." His voice broke a bit. "There's no way they'll ever forgive me…"

"How do you know if you don't give them a chance?"

"No. Making them forget is the only way to fix what I've done!"

Andrew chuckled, walking over to Varian. "Yeah, there's been a slight change of plans, buddy.." He gripped his shoulders, causing Varian to visibly flinch. "See, now that she's back, we don't have time for you to get your memory potion right…"

"Although," Clementine chimed in. "We will have a use for it.. Quirineon explodes. We will use it to turn Corona to ashes.."

Varian gasped, pushing Andrew off him. "No! We agreed that no one would be hurt!"

"Aw, don't worry Var.." Andrew gripped his arm. "Just stand down and leave it to us… you don't want to be on the wrong side of history.." 

Varian stared at him for a minute, before glaring at him. "No. I'm gonna be on the right side of history." He smirked, holding up one of his alchemy balls. He threw it down, but to his dismay, it released a bunch of bubbles. 

He blinked a bit. "Oh.. That's my bad.. That…That was a bath bomb…"

Andrew trapped him, throwing him into the cell with Rapunzel. 

Andrew and the rest left soon after. 

Varian climbed onto the other bed, curling up a bit. "... All I wanted to do was make my father proud… but if he saw me now.. And knew what I did… he'd be ashamed."

"Yknow… It was pretty brave of you to stand up to Andrew."

Varian shivered a bit, hearing that man's name. "Yeah.. Too bad I couldn't do it before."

"Hmm? What did you mean?"

Varian hesitated, but.. He figured he could trust Rapunzel now. 

"He, uh.. Well, we were cellmates and.. He ended up.. Taking advantage of me and abusing me."

Rapunzel gasped. "What?? How badly? Where???"

"Oh uh.. It was more… sexual abuse than just abuse.."

"Oh my gosh… Varian, I'm so sorry.. I told my dad to make sure you were alright, I didn't think…"

"No no, it's alright… Andrew totally convinced me that no one cared and.. He had the upper hand."

Rapunzel looked down. She felt terrible. "Varian… you should've said something sooner to a guard or… something."

"It's.. Fine. I'm fine. I can handle myself. I spent like five months there, anyways.. It didn't happen too often I guess. But it still sucked, ya know?"

Rapunzel sighed. "Do you… want a hug?"

Varian blinked, but soon enough, he nodded. "Yes actually… I would." Varian ran over, hugging Rapunzel tight. 

"Im so so sorry that ended up happening… you don't deserve that, no matter what your past is.. You're a kid. A good kid… I promise you that"

Varian stayed in her arms for a bit, before hearing someone clear their throat. He looked over. 

"Personally, I'm offended. You leave to break in somewhere, and you don't invite me? I'm the best at it!" Eugene opened the cell, and Rapunzel quickly got up to hug him. 

Varian stood, walking out too.  
"Hold up, little man." Lance chuckled, reaching down to rub the small markings off his chin, and Varian just huffed a bit. 

"Guys, listen… we're going to trust him. He's a good kid."

Eugene scoffed, laughing a bit. "After everything Hair Stripe here has done, you're gonna trust him?"

Varian looked down. 

"Eugene.. He's… he's been through a lot, leave him alone."

Varian gave Rapunzel a smile. 

"Besides, he's the only one who can neutralize the quirineon. We need him. And… I think he'd be very nice to have around"

Rapunzel grabbed his shoulder, and dragged him off. Eugene sighed, but followed closely behind. 

. 

"There's enough quirineon in that ship to destroy Corona 10 times over! I need to get on that ship so I can neutralize it.."

The ship slowly started taking off. Varian bit his lip a bit, while Rapunzel just smiled. She slowly reached out. "Can I uh.. Pick you up?"

Varian blinked a bit but smiled, nodding slowly. Rapunzel gently wrapped her hair around his waist. Varian held onto her tight, as the Rapunzel threw her hair to attach to the ship. The two of them flew off with it quickly. 

They heard some talking, and eventually, a barrel fell from the ship. Rapunzel quickly snatched it and gently as she could. "Alright, let's do this."

"What happened?" Andrew asked. 

Rapunzel placed the barrel down, hopping onto the ship. She let Varian down, careful to keep him a good distance from Andrew. 

"Varian get your alchemy belt and neutralize the coronium--"

Varian stopped, looking towards her. "Quirineon. Say it with me; quiri-"

One of the Seporian's stepped closer, reaching out for Varian. Varian gasped, and ducked, sprinting past him. 

Andrew went to attack Rapunzel, when Varian threw a small alchemy ball, shattering his sword. 

"Hah, not bad for an alchemist, eh?" Varian took out another, messing with it a bit before he tripped, dropping a whole bunch from his coat. "Oh, my fault--"

He ran after them, but was quickly stopped by Clementine. Andrew smirked, grabbing his coat. "I'll take care of him."

Soon enough, Varian was hanging off the side of the ship. Varian whimpered a bit. 

Andrew smirked. "Traitors to Seporia pay with their lives. Unless… You'd rather pay some other way~" Andrew brought him back in a bit, and moved his other hand over to slightly pull off Varian's coat. 

Rapunzel looked over, gasping. "Oh no you don't" She quickly flinging her hair towards him, and grabbing his legs. 

Varian was released from Andrew's grasp, and he fell off the ship. Quickly, he grabbed the railing. 

"How dare you touch somebody so young, and utterly pure. He didn't deserve any of what happened to him. I'm going to talk to my father, and you're going to wish you never stepped foot near Corona."

Varian looked down. "Aahhh, princess could ya wrap it up with the evil rapist man and I don't know, save me from my inevitable doom?"

Rapunzel blinked a bit. "Oh, right!" Rapunzel threw Andrew to the other side of the ship, quickly grabbing Varian and pulling him up. Varian threw a couple bubble-bomb, quickly capturing Andrew and the others. 

Varian smiled a bit, as they drifted off. 

"It's not over until Corona is gone" Andrew smirked, slicing the ropes to one of the balloons with his sword, before he floated off. 

Varian yelped a bit, Rapunzel quickly grabbing him and latching onto the ship. "These flames don't produce enough strength to lift this whole ship off the ground. Once it crashes, Corona will explode!"

"What if we use the quirineon..?"

"... Yes! If we heat it up enough, it should work perfectly! I… You gotta get off this ship, Rapunzel. I gotta clean up my own messes."

"Yes but I have magical hair, you don't. It's your mess, but it's my kingdom." Rapunzel grabbed Varian, throwing him into a nearby roof with her hair. 

Varian yelped, looking up at the ship with terror. "No!! Rapunzel!!"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the alchemist yet again." 

Varian flinched. He knew that voice. 

"How dare you turn your back on us? For her of all people?" 

Varian didn't turn around. He didn't need to. Andrew stepped over, wrapping his arms around Varian's waist. He moved his hand down, rubbing him lightly. 

"A-Andrew, leave me alone, I'm sick of this. Get off, and stay away from me." Varian muttered, voice barely above a whisper. 

"And just why would I do that? I finally have you again. It can be just us again, ya know…?"

Varian squirmed a bit, getting himself out of Andrew's grasp. "No. I'm done getting taken advantage of. I'm… I'm not gonna let you--"

Andrew cut him off, tackling him. He pinned him to the roof, quickly unbuttoning his potion belt, and his shirt. He slipped his jacket off, throwing the clothing to the side. 

"No… No no no, Andrew let go, I don't… I don't want this-"

Soon enough, the two of them heard a loud explosion. They looked over, seeing bright green smoke. 

"Seems like Rapunzel isn't here to protect you anymore… is she?" 

Varian whimpered, and Andrew just continued with what he was doing. Varian shut his eyes tight, not wanting to see Andrew anymore. 

Eventually, he heard a loud 'pang' sound, and Andrew was off him. Varian opened his eyes, sitting up quickly. 

"Ra… Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel quickly handed him his clothes. "This man is either going away for the rest of his life.. Or…" She bit her lip. "I think… we should just give him the death sentence.."

Varian bit his lip as well, putting his clothes on. He looked down, seeing Eugene looking around for who he assumed was Rapunzel. 

"Hey, princess… Your boyfriend is looking for you."

Rapunzel looked down. ".. Oh. I'll collect him while we take this absolute psycho down to my father. Cmon, get on my back." Varian smiled, getting on. "Alrighty, Var. Let's go."

. 

Rapunzel finally finished dropping off Andrew, and then she dropped off Eugene, before heading back to Varian's house. 

"Alright… now I have one thing left to do.."

Varian's eyes widened a bit. 

They went down into Varian's house, and into his lab. His eyes watered a bit at the sight of his dad. 

Rapunzel quickly wrapped her hair around the amber. "Alright… Once I start this incantation, I won't be able to stop it… so I trust you to snap me out of it once your dad is free."

Varian nodded quickly. "You can trust me."

Rapunzel took a deep breath, before starting to recite the words. 

"Wither and decay…"

Varian watched, wide-eyed as the amber slowly started melting. "Oh my god, it's working… it's working!" Varian beamed, looking back at Rapunzel. 

Quickly, he threw the water on her. However, the water just evaporated. "... Rapunzel? Snap out of it-" He placed his hands on her shoulders, but pulled them back quickly as his gloves melted away. "Rapunzel, snap out of it! I won't give up on you…"

Soon enough, Rapunzel's hair went back to normal, as she finally woke up again. 

".. Are you okay?"

Rapunzel smiled softly, nodding. Varian hugged her tight, and she held him softly. Varian pulled away, muttering a soft 'thank you' before running into his father's arms. 

"Dad!! Dad, you're alive!!" Varian laughed. "I love you.. I'm so sorry.."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm ending it here, whoops

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. I still hate this with all my heart. 
> 
> I could write a whole book on my feelings about Varian and what he deserved. Should I do that next?


End file.
